Can't Apologize to a Cripple
by You Can't Live Without Me
Summary: VincentxRiku Vincent x Riku RikuxVincent Riku has sinned and so Vincent was sent as the assassin meant to kill him. But things change and everyone sins. What can you do? Sit in a room until someone breaks down sounds good.


**Guess what? We're back. Or at least... I am. Not sure about the other one. So to start this coming in off here's some Vincent x Riku!**

Riku could run forever.

It's something he's always been able to do, but now things have changed and he's forced to acknowledge the fact that he can run but there are others who run faster, some people are stronger than him, some know more about hiding than he does. So in the end… he knew he would be caught. So lying on the bed in the center of the hotel room as a man stood in front of him, a gun in hand… it was so surreal. Riku just smirked and waited for the assassin to pull the trigger.

He ran from world to world for three weeks. Riku did his best to go to worlds that Sora hasn't been to... but it's difficult when Sora is constantly saving the universe. It's worse when he accidentally showed up in worlds he helped to ruin for a time. The citizens rarely let him off easy but somehow Riku always managed to escape with a letter of apology and a notice of how he will probably die soon. When Riku wound up in a world full of sunshine and happiness where no one questions anyone and he can easily live in a motel for free... it was too good to be true. And now Riku knows that it really is too good, especially with a gun in front of his face.

"You have sinned." The assassin said his eyes a bright red color, more like the color of blood than any other shade of red that Riku's seen. But the color is enchanting and this is not the first time Riku has seen blood. Villians never have much qualms with shooting, stabbing, torturing, or just outright killing a man. It took Riku a while but finally he became immune to an extent. The sights didn't make him run from the room and throw up, even the cuts on the island that used to make Sora faint barely made Riku blink or bat an eyelash. Blood is just a liquid within the body, it became nothing more and nothing less to him. But looking at the assassin who is claiming Riku has sinned... he felt a need to be honest or at least blunt.

"Yes I have." He agreed then sat up slowly, knowing that this isn't going to be an easy come and go job. The assassin wants to discuss Riku's crimes, which means that he might have a chance to run. The assassin has long black hair that looked slightly matted and oily, that's how Riku's looked when he was first on the run. But then he got a hotel room and bought a brush, and all was good again.

"Vincent." The man informed Riku, and put his gun in his holster and shut his eyes for two seconds before looking Riku over. It took Riku a few embarrassed moments to realize the assassin is searching for weapons.

"Vincent… that's your name," Riku asked slowly his teal eyes flickering over the red cape full of bullet holes and the metal shoes. The world has not been kind to this man, but Riku isn't one to pry so he just stretched his arms and rubbed his shoulders. Vincent nodded in answer to his question but said nothing as he watched. "My name is Riku, but you probably know that. Why were you sent to kill me?" He continued, not bothering to ask why Vincent _hasn't_ killed him because that would be rude and being rude could lead in his early demise. For some reason he was beginning to wish that Sora was here. At least the dumbass would be responding unlike this emotionless robot. Thinking of Sora hurts though so Riku immediately stopped.

"You betrayed Sora which made people desire to harm you. The only one actually suited for the job is me." He explained without explaining anything. Riku smirked lightly, figuring that's probably another reason for the man being hired. Pale fingers traced the paper sheets idly. Riku's skin is the color of white sand, but Vincent's is more white glass, two completely different colors, but both very pale. It's a wonder that they haven't stood out in this sunny world. But it isn't odd that Riku doesn't stand out in Sora's.

Sora is very important and full of light. This is something that Riku has always known… but he never got a say in his best friend. It's Sora, always has been and always will be. Although his best friend doesn't see it like that, he sees Riku as something to fix and save. It was kind at first, and it made Riku ecstatic because his best friend finally began to pay attention to him again! A dream come true except for the fact that… Sora still has his i_friends/i_ so the dream isn't quite a reality.

Riku thought he could handle it, because he _should_ have been able to handle it. Life isn't kind though and all the running he did before this made things difficult because his best friend changed and these _new friends_ seem to know Sora better than Riku. It's ridiculous and wrong. Riku was the first, and now it seems as though that's all his title will ever have… other than also being the first to hurt Sora.

"How long have you two been friends?" Riku asked, unable to keep the tension from his voice. Vincent is still watching, the bags under his eyes adding to the eeriness of the picture, but Riku has been the pawn of several villains, he's used to horror.

"We're not friends." Vincent stated plainly and crossed his arms letting Riku see that one hand is covered in a metal glove with while the other has a black arm warmer to cover it. He frowned and lay back on the bed, staring up at the gray wallpaper on the ceiling of the room. His fingers were stretched out, playing with the thin fabric as he mused to himself.

Sora made so many friends on his journey and there are so many people who want to help him and do everything they can for him… but all Riku did on his own journey was ruin worlds and earn enemies. He can't make that up… and this world seems like the perfect one to die in. This is a world where he can die knowing he hasn't been here before and neither has Sora. It's neutral territory. So he_ should_ die here.

"You're probably one of the very few who can say that about him." Riku uttered, not really wanting to be heard but knowing that Vincent will anyway. This is the first time he's really spoken to someone in over three weeks. It doesn't feel nice though, and there's no warmth within an assassin

Running is much better when the person running away is alone. It keeps the mind clear with nothing to distract from the need to get away. It's always easier to take care of just one person. Sora could never understand that, he has to protect everyone even though that's not possible. He has a _hero complex_.

"Your friend is popular." Vincent shrugged but this caused Riku to snort then roll onto his side, soon laughing obnoxiously but the laughter didn't last for long, soon he began gasping and tears were filling his eyes, dry sobs rang out just as loud as his previous laughs, but it didn't take Riku more than a few seconds to pull himself together.

No… the moment Sora crumpled to the floor, screaming in pain… that was the moment that things irrevocably changed for them. Things will never be the same again. They both know this and should always keep this in mind. But it doesn't mean… that he doesn't regret it.

"I'm not his _friend_ anymore Vincent." Riku spat, getting up and walking over to a nearby wall. This place is a dump anyway so he might as well unleash his anger and show Vincent that he is serious and pissed and... hurt. But no, he doesn't need to show the last one, just the power that he possesses and is unafraid to use. He punched it as hard as he could, leaving a fist sized dent in the shitty motel. He wanted to do more than just one punch but before he could, Vincent had his arms and was pulling him back. The assassin tossed Riku onto the bed, and it was done easily, far too easily for Riku's liking but he handled it.

"Why not?" He asked with his voice gruff and sounding like Vincent is probably a heavy smoker, but the very idea would make Riku laugh in any other situation. But Riku doesn't know why he was suddenly paying attention to the sound of Vincent's voice now of all times.

"Didn't you hear the news? I crippled my best friend for life thanks to a moment of jealousy." The words were plain, Riku's jaw tight, and then… Vincent's cell phone began to ring. He took it out swiftly and answered it without a word.

"Did you find him? Is he okay? Let me talk to him Vince! Please just let me talk to him!" Sora's voice cried, easily heard by both parties although the phone isn't on speaker. Vincent hung up and turned off his phone before looking at Riku whose eyes were wide.

Sora will be in a wheel chair for the rest of his life… and yes he has the gall to call Vincent to try to talk to Riku? He's such an idiot. He would actually _worry_ about the man who did this to him? What's wrong with him?

Sora and Riku were fighting with their keyblades in Hollow Bastion. For the past few months, Sora has been called away every i_single/i_ time the two were supposed to hang out and bond together. But when Riku suggested that they train together, no one wanted to interrupt. Everyone wants Sora to be strong and powerful so anyway to help him get stronger is a good thing and not something to be stopped. So they began fighting and laughing together, doing this for hours at a time with few breaks. But then... Kairi came over and talked Sora into going on a date with her that night. It was fine. Riku is used to this so he let it go and then they continued fighting and he managed to forget about it. And yet someone else came over. Leon needs help talking to Tron and only Sora is able to get in and out so his attention was stolen once again. Riku... became blinded with rage and wound up hitting Sora in the back of the legs, making a sharp cracking sound rise over everything else. Nothing was heard for a while... then the screaming began.

"He wouldn't have ordered an assassination." Vincent informed Riku, with his eyes growing dark. He just shook his head roughly and grabbed a duffle bag at the end of the bed; within it was a cd player. Hooking it up to the wall music was ready to play, but before he blasted his music he turned to Vincent.

"When I play the music, shoot me. Then turn it off and go. No one will be here for days, and Sora will never know it was you." Riku said swiftly, as though this is the easiest thing in the world. Vincent merely shook his head.

"I'm not here to kill you." He explained without explaining anything. But Riku understands now… and this sort of visit is much worse than anything else that Vincent could have come here for. He's here to discover Riku's side of the story, to understand why he _sinned_. But what if he doesn't want to say? What if he doesn't want to admit the truth? The truth is disturbing! It's sickening! And Sora deserves so much better than that shit.

Riku didn't say anything for a while, he just clenched his fists to the point where he could tell his nails will be punching holes into his palms if he doesn't stop soon, but he couldn't bring himself to. "Are you cold?" Vincent asked, noticing the slight tremble of the other's form. But Riku shook his head, knowing exactly why his body is shaking. It has nothing to do with the cold of the motel.

"Do you have any friends?" Riku asked, staring at Vincent with a curious expression on his face, unable to imagine the assassin hanging out with a group of people or getting some ice cream with a girl. In fact… even trying to imagine this caused him to smirk. But Vincent, with his stoic expression, shook his head. "Then you wouldn't get it. He was _taken away from me_. New people showed up into his life and stole my best friend away. This little punk that used to only have Kairi and me in his life... he opened up his world to _every _damn person he met. It's sickening. I thought he was _mine_ but Sora belongs to no one... and it took me a long time to figure this out. I shouldn't have ruined his life... but he shouldn't have ruined mine!" Riku shouted then stalked over to Vincent and shoved his tongue down the other's throat. He straddled the assassin's waist and began to grind slowly into Vincent's crotch. This wasn't romantic or just a one time fuck. This is Riku... and Vincent somehow knew this.

All of his anger, pain, and bitterness shown in the kiss but Vincent barely responded until Riku took off his shirt and began fiddling with Vincent's clothes. "Fuck you." He hissed making the other's eyes widen before Vincent began to help in taking off clothes. They both know where this is going... and neither seem to mind.

"I sin too." Vincent muttered before all their clothes were removed.

Both lost themselves to sin... but that's okay. It's who they are.


End file.
